Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bobbin winding machine with a multiplicity of work stations for rewinding spinning cops, in which a bobbin magazine, a cop chute, an arbor pivotable about a bearing shaft, and a shell partly encompassing the cop during unwinding, are provided in the region of each work station.
Bobbin winding machines of that generic type are known, for instance, from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 29 19 768 or German Published, Prosecuted Application DE-AS 1 560 438. Those patent applications relate to automatic bobbin winders in which spinning cops are held ready for the rewinding process in bobbin storage means that are constructed as a round magazine. The spinning cops travel from the bobbin magazine over a cop chute to a pivotably supported arbor. The arbor, along with the spinning cops, pivots out of the receiving position to a working position. In the working position, the spinning cops are then rewound to make cross-wound bobbins, which are also known as cheeses.
In the apparatus of German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 29 19 768, the spinning cops are also disposed in a trapezoidal depression during the rewinding process. The depression partly encompasses the spinning cops and communicates through connecting openings with a dust removal device.
It is also known for the spinning cop to be disposed during the rewinding process in an unwinding chamber that is closed to the greatest possible extent.
Japanese Utility Model No. 39-33193, for instance, shows such an unwinding chamber, which has a stationary, flat rear part and laterally hinged door elements.
A bobbin winding machine which is also described in British Patent No. 1,113,853, has unwinding chambers that completely envelop the spinning cops during the unwinding process. The unwinding chambers, which are equipped with telescoping wall parts, are connected in that case to a dust removal device belonging to the machine itself, through openings disposed in the bottom region of the chambers.